Potter Puppet Pals
The Potter Puppet Pals, or Harry Potter Puppet Pals or more commonly known as PPP as it is fully named, is a series of videos released on the Internet. These videos are directed by Neil Cicierega. The series first started off with the flash episodes entitled Bothering Snape and Trouble at Hogwarts. The series then became a live-action puppet show, debuting with Potter Puppet Pals in Potions Class and then proceeded to the following episode entitled Potter Puppet Pals in the Mysterious Ticking Noise and then Wizard Angst. From there the Potter Puppet Pals have taken off to numerous videos in both real and animation forms. They have done videos for several songs, including Bananaphone, Rockstar, Moskau, and so on. The PPP's latest videos include School is for Losers, Wizard Swears, The Vortex, and Snape's Diary. The Potter Puppet Pals fame has led to a website personalized just for them. It has been created by Neil Cicierega himself. Characters *'Harry' - His puppet's personality is a far cry from his book persona. The puppet Harry is highly arrogant and frequently flaunts his superiority over the others. In The Vortex, he claims that "no one can have more testosterone than me!" It is also revealed in School Is For Losers ''that he can play the saxophone; which he cannot in the books. *'Hermione' - Is much like her book self, but does not act as smart as she does in the books. She also is less strict about breaking the rules (an example is ''Wizard Swears) as she is when she became a prefect. She comes close to swearing in Wizard Angst. *'Ron '- is much weaker than he is portrayed in the books, and acts more of a friend to Harry than in the books. In Wizard Angst, he tried to hug Harry, which he never does in the books, and only once in the films. He is also portrayed to be very dumb, like in Snape's Diary, when he only wrote the letters "I", "M" and "S" when trying to add a new entry to Snape's diary. *'Dumbledore' - Seems to be slightly insane, senile, and frequently strips naked except for his hat during most episodes. He also has knowledge of a forty-four-second-long swear that he teaches to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He also says "Alas" a lot. In Ron's Disease, ''it is revealed that he is actually a gay android. He also takes off his clothes and calls it "nakey time," which he is known for. As of ''The Vortex, he owns something called the Problem Stick, which he uses to get Ron out of the vortex. *'Snape '- has appeared in every episode but one, seems to be slightly disturbed, as in one episode he had a dream in which he was "a beautiful milkmaid." Despite this, he is the least changed from the book series. He also writes depressing entries in his diary, which shows that he might be "emo." *'Neville' - Does not have a puppet, instead being portrayed as a butternut squash with his face drawn on it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione bully him, like in Wizard Swears when they use the 44-second long swear Dumbledore taught them at him. Neville's only appearance is in Wizard Swears. *'Lord Voldemort '- Is nowhere near as threatening as he is in the books and is frequently polite to the protagonists or does not recognise them whatsoever. *'Hagrid '- Is the most recent addition to the cast, appearing in Ron's Disease. Although he lives in a hut on the grounds and has a knowledge of magical creatures, as in the books, he is portrayed as a filthy, slow-witted hulk of a man who is prone to hitting people. Also, it appears that Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not know him. Hagrid's only appearance is in Ron's Disease. Episodes Flash animations: *'Bothering Snape:' Harry and Ron introduce themselves and decide to set out to bother Snape using their trick by attacking him and screaming Bother, bother, bother.... He kills them with Avada Kedavra. Snape then is scaared when Dumbledore shows up and sneaks away. Dumbledore steals from them thinking that they are taking an afternoon nap. The animation finishes with Dumbledore dancing naked, which he calls "nakey time". *'Trouble at Hogwarts: '''Harry, Ron and Hermione all proclaim their love for something. Hermione loves to learn. Harry loves magic. Ron loves Harry. Then, Dumbledore comes to warn that Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts. The animation then proceeds to Voldemort who is confronted by Snape(who obviously is not a Death Eater) who attempts to kill him with Avada Kedavra, but the spell fails. Voldemort then kills Snape with the same curse. Then, Ron runs away and when Voldemort comes, Harry and Hermione do the same. Ron uses Bother on Voldemort and then runs away. Ron then forms a plan to defeat Voldemort. After playing Hide and Seek with him, they take guns and blast him. Then, magically, Snape shows up and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore hug him. Snape is confused. 'Youtube episodes:' *'Potions Class:' The three young Gryffindors turn up at Potions class and Snape starts to tell them the things that he could teach them(some which are from Philosopher's Stone). He continues like that for hours and the class is then dismissed. Dumbledore comes to ask him for some potions, but he refuses. It's obvious he probably has no potions at all. *'Wizard Angst:' Harry gets a cranky mood and he insults Ron. He then decides to quit Hogwarts and magic, claiming to see nightmares of Dobby and he also hates Goblins. He orders Ron to fight Voldemort, but Ron is too scared and consults with Hermione. Harry then finishes his cranky mood with Dumbledore's ''advice. *'(The) Mysterious Ticking Noise:' A ticking noise begins and Snape starts to investigate. Finding nothing, he starts to sing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" over and over again. After each time, Dumbledore appears screaming, "Dumbledore!" Soon, Ron, Harry and Hermione sing too. Harry and Snape get into a struggle, but it's stopped by Dumbledore and Hermione. They then sing about Hogwarts. Ron founds the source of the ticking, which is a pipe bomb. All but Snape and Dumbledore laugh in happiness, but Snape and Dumbledore seem to be aware what the bomb means. It then detonates, blowing everyone up. Voldemort then appears and starts ticking with his wand ands singing. *'Wizard Swears':Harry discovers there are Wizard Swears and starts to try them up opposed to Dumbledore's new rules with Ron and Hermione. Snape discovers them, but Harry casts Expecto Patronads which frightens Snape, believing it's real spell which it isn't. They then run away from him. Then, Neville shows up and they encourage him to use Wizard Swears, but he says his grandma forbid it. However, Harry forces him, but when he says something about Hagrid, Harry claims that Hagrid is ten times the man, Neville will ever be and orders him to quit Hogwarts. Neville goes sadly away. Then, Snape and Dumbledore show up and Snape accuses them. However, Dumbledore banishes the Swear Rule and Snape goes away with Harry casting Pantiloonius Poopacis which causes Snape to make his greatest potion. After Snape goes away, Harry asks Dumbledore for an Ancient Wizard Swear and Dumbledore tells them a 40-second long swear which he orders them to never repeat. Soon, they repeat it to Neville. *'School is for Losers:' Harry is singing "I'm Harry Potter, school is for losers, I'm totally awesome..." until Snape shows up and accuses Harry of missing potions for three weeks. To Harry, it sounds gibberish. Harry punches Snape and plays his saxophone with background words "Harry Potter is awesome". *'Awakening of the Incorrigible:' Dumbledore appears. *'The Vortex:' Snape is telling Dumbledore about his dream of being a milkmaid which is a life-changing vision, until Harry kicks him down and screams that their's a magical emergency. They go to Hermione and a Vortex which appears to be Ron. Ron is trapped in an alternate dimension and is going into puberty. Dumbledore orders Harry to fetch his Problem Stick. He gets Ron out of the Vortex, but Ron already went into puberty and has become a teenager. Hermione falls in love with him and Dumbledore claims Ron is much cooler than Harry which makes Harry quiet. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore begin dancing until Harry finishes it and casts a spell which causes Ron to rewind in puberty turning him into a normal Ron. They all start dancing and Harry sings. *'Ron's Disease:' Ron gets "Wizard Lice." Dumbledore advises him to go to Hagrid. Harry and Ron go to his house where they find a sleeping Hagrid who then wakes up. After Harry and Ron explain the situation, Hagrid starts singing the cure, but Ron can't afford it. Hagrid cures him then by hitting on his head, crushing the Lice. Harry then decides to make Hagrid his servant. Hagrid then starts hitting on his orders Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore who gets no effect. Dumbledore claims to be a gay android. *'Snape's Diary: '''Harry finds Snape's diary and brings it to Ron and Hermione. Ron is punished within ten seconds for calling it ''Twilight-like. Snape's diary is full of depressing entries like his depressing dreams, Harry's, Ron's and Filch's bullying and a button. Also, the episode is accompanied with visions of Snape writing the entries in candlelight. Harry writes an entry where he claims that Harry Potter's so awesome. Ron writes 3 letters. Soon, Snape finds them and Harry immeadetly says that Ron stole the diary. Ron says that he liked the depressing button story. Snape then thinks:devout orange one and cries. In the credits, a vision is seen with Snape holding the diary in candlelight. *'Mustache Buddies:' Voldemort says to Snape that he wants a mustache. Voldemort doesn't want to be different so he makes Snape get one with him because of Snape being a Death Eater. Then he asks Snape if he can rollerblade, so he can invite him to his birthday party. Later when it is potions class, he had grown his mustache and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were terrified. Hermione was so terrified that she puked. *'Follow the Butterflies:' (See below) *'Ron's Parents:' Ron is writing a letter to his parents when Harry comes in. Ron tells Harry that he is writing a letter to his parents. Harry gets mad because his parents are dead and he doesn't get the see them. At the end Harry thinks he is a king and then Ron asks if he wants to go to his house for Christmas. Harry says "Yes" fastly. *'Harry Potter Personally Welcomes You. Yes, You: '''This video first starts off talking about how he is the strongest wizard who lived. Then Harry says to check out his new youtube channel. *'INSANELY important Potter Puppet Pals news: Harry finds out from Hermione that he is a puppet, and "a guy in his twenties who plays with puppets no less" controls him. He then goes on about puppet rebellions, and states that he will be the new god. Hermione pops out and tells Harry to tell the audience about the new Youtube Channel. ''Live Performances:'' *'''Yule Ball: This is a two-part adventure featuring all of your favourite characters. There were many songs including a screw up with the puppeteer screwing up Ron and Hermione's voices. Easter Egg If you pause the video of "Trouble at Hogwarts" whilst Voldemort is cursing Snape, an inverted, green five-pointed star appears in one frame (the spell energy flickering across Snape's face). Clicking on the star opens a bonus video featuring Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (if it doesn't work with the star, use this link). The Easter Egg is called "Follow the Butterflies", and features Ron singing while surrounded by butterflies until Hermione shows up and casts "Ronicis Explodicis", causing Ron's head to blow off. The title, "Follow the Butterflies", is likely a reference to a line spoken by Ron in Chamber of Secrets after he and Harry had to follow the spiders. Songs *"Avada Kedavra" performed by Lord Voldemort. *"The Spell of Love" performed by Albus Dumbledore. *"Like Snape" performed by Severus Snape. *"The Mysterious Ticking Noise" performed by the entire cast excluding Neville and Hagrid. *"Harry Potter!" performed by Harry with 'shoobee doo op' performed by Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Spells *'Pantiloonious Poopacis' (Wizard Angst): Causes Snape to create his 'Greatest Potion' (he defecates in his pants). *'Ronicis Explodicis' (Trouble at Hogwarts easter egg): Causes Ron's head to explode off his body. *'Petuitarius shrinkidinkicis' (The Vortex): Causes Ron's pituitary gland to shrink thus, backtracking his development and rewinding his going through puberty, turning Ron into his original character. *'Avada Kedavra' (Bothering Snape, Trouble at Hogwarts ''& ''Yule Ball): The Killing Curse. Used by Snape on Harry and Ron out of frustration, although Dumbledore thinks they're only napping. Attempted by Snape on Voldemort, but fizzles out instead. Voldemort then kills Snape with it, but Snape shows up alive at the end of the episode anyway. *''Expecto Patronads' '(Wizard Swears): Used by Harry when Snape hears Harry, Ron, and Hermione saying wizard swears. Not a real spell, it was used as a distraction to get away from Snape. A play on the real spell Expecto Patronum. (Possibly a play on the word gonads) Awards "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" won the YouTube Comedy Award in 2007. Notes *Modified portions of "Hedwig's Theme" are played at the beginnings of most Potter Puppet Pals videos. *An indirect reference to Twilight is made in "Snape's Diary" when Ron asks about Snape's diary, "Is it a young adult vampire romance novel?" *Dumbledore reveals himself to be not only be an android, but a gay android, likely a reference to his being revealed as a homosexual by J.K. Rowling. *The Potter Puppet Pals is considered a mockery of Harry Potter, and consists of mostly non-canon material. *Harry's saxophone doesn't only appear in School is for Losers, but also in Yule Ball. *'The Mysterious Ticking Noise' has over 84 million views on Youtube as of July 29, 2010. * Neville is often mistaken for a potato instead of a butternut squash. * In the first 3 episodes, 2 of which were animations and 1 which was similar to the current series, but instead done at a sofa and the only episodes where the introduction isn't shown on a sign, Snape always introduces himself as:" I am Snape, the Potions Master''. He first does it before Harry and Ron attack him, then before Voldemort kills him and then before Potions Class. External links *Potter Puppet Pals website *Potter Puppet Pals songs Category:Fandom Category:Parodies